


Six Months

by tol16smol18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I am so sorry, M/M, Makeup, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, and more tags that I missed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol16smol18/pseuds/tol16smol18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months since he has seen him.<br/>Six months since he has touched him.<br/>Six months since the last I love you.</p>
<p>Or An AU where Louis and Harry broke up six months ago. Harry is on the road to destruction. Louis may or may not be taking the same path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they are damaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Um, this is my first work so it might not be all that well. But yanno, it is what it is (did you get it?)
> 
> social media-   
> twitter* tol16smol18  
> tumblr* tol16smol18  
> instagram* onezayn0
> 
> I'll try to update this as much as I can. I'm not that sure what days specifically, but I will be updatting!

Harry is simple said… a mess.

Several nights for the past four months have been filled with alcohol, drugs, and aggressive anger. The amount of drunken fights he has gotten into lately is most certainly brain- throbbing.  
He doesn't really have an excuse for his destructive behavior. But if he had to come up with a somewhat reasonable explanation, it would always be the same.

September.

It has been six months since it happened, Harry is very well aware of this. He knows that most people at this point would accept that there is no more hoping for change, and move on. But then again, he is not the type of person that takes six months to get over. Hell, he isn't the type of person you get over in decades.

Harry fully acknowledges the fact that the split was his fault, and he hates himself for it. All the time Harry murders himself on the inside for ever letting him get away. For ever letting the love of his life, get away. Harry also knows that there isn’t anything he could do to win him back. 

Win his Louis back. 

So he drinks. So he smokes. So he fights.

Because the physical damage will never hurt him as much as the emotional and mental damage. 

…

Louis is simply said… done.

Several nights for the past six months have been filled with depression,self-hate, and distressed anger. The amount of nights he has spent crying and begging, begging for an explanation of “Why am I so stupid?” He really doesn't know why he had to be such a fuck up. If he were to be asked on why he was so hard and critical of himself, the question would really be quite simple. 

September.

It has been six months since it happened,Louis is very well aware of this. He knows that most people at this point would accept that there is no more hoping for change, and move on. But then again, he is not the type of person that takes six months to get over. Hell, he isn't the type of person you get over in decades.

Louis fully acknowledges the fact that the split was his fault, and he hates himself for it. All the time Louis murders himself on the inside for ever letting him get away. For ever letting the love of his life, get away. Louis also knows that there isn’t anything he could do to win him back. 

Win his Harry back. 

So he overthinks. So he hates himself. So he cries.

Because the thought of him never being happy again, is a thought he has somehow came to be okay with.


End file.
